Pails (round or square) are often enclosed by a removable and reclosable lid. The lid may include a panel portion and a plurality of wall portions about the periphery of the panel portion. A pail wall receiving recess is defined between the wall portions.
A flexible seal may extend downward between the wall portions into the pail wall receiving recess to form a seal against an upper end of the pail inserted into the pail wall receiving recess. The flexible seal seals the lid and the pail, but if the lid is pressed or pounded onto the pail with excessive force, the upper end of the wall of the pail can damage the flexible seal.